This description relates generally to earphones and more specifically to earphone including port structures to equalize the frequency response.
As shown in FIG. 1, a human ear 10 includes an ear canal 12 which leads to the sensory organs (not shown). The pinna 11, the part of the ear outside the head, includes the concha 14, the hollow next to the ear canal 12, defined in part by the tragus 16 and anti-tragus 18. An earphone is generally designed to be worn over the pinna, in the concha, or in the ear canal.